millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Gamer (Aranryanchampion)
Smash Gamer is an Earth Pony stallion and the ponyfied version of the user "Aranryanchampion". He is the wife of Lyra Heartstrings, the father of Harmonica and the adoptive step-brother of Bon Bon. Personality He is a kind and gentle stallion, who wants to do good deeds for other ponies. He is polite when addressing ponies that he respects; like calling a mare "miss" before her name. Or bowing towards them as a sign of respect, he does the same thing for some stallions too. But he also has slight personality-issues that he is trying to get rid of. Like almost instant mood-switches; he can be very happy because something positive happened to him and then somepony mentions something negative and his mood hits rock-bottom instantly. His common-sense can also almost be turned on and off, when he either feels that he has an advantage in an debate or when he is seduced by a beautiful mare. The two most notable examples include when he challenged Twilight Sparkle to a magic duel and when he tried to move to Cloudsdale even if Earth ponies cannot use magic or walk on clouds. He can also brood over things that happened a very long time ago, like when Harmonica was fighting against Fluttershy because of the injured Sawsbuck. His final flaw is that before he and Lyra moved together, he had a problem with controlling his love when he meets a mare that he really loves. This mostly happens to Applejack, but it also happened to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Cloudchaser, Vinyl Scratch, Derpy Hooves, Trixie, Apple Fritter, Coco Pommel, Princess Luna and Lyra Heartstrings whom he is now married to. Relationship with his relatives 1. Lyra Heartstrings (His wife) 2. Harmonica (His daughter) 3. Gyro Oak (Used to be nephew, before the "Fly-incident".) Relationships with the families close friends 1. Bon Bon (His adoptive step-sister) 2. Rosa Anarchy, Lydia Prower and John Mitchell (Best Friends) Relationships with the Main 6 & Spike Twilight Sparkle: His opinion on her conflicts with him almost every time he meets her. Does not really like her because of her snobby and self-entitled personality or that she almost always treated everypony like shit. But he also has a soft spot for her when she is being adorable. More recently, he has stopped treating her like a princess because he not only agrees with Lydia that she does not deserve to be a princess. This has lead the two to get into long arguments about humility and respect towards themselves and other ponies. Spike: He respects him as Twilight Sparkle's Nr #1 assistant. He thinks Spike should be treated with more respect both from the other ponies and the fandom. Smash Gamer has several times acted like a defense attorney for Spike, whenever he gets scolded by Twilight Sparkle or any other pony. Applejack: He deeply admires her and is trying to convince her to get him to work on the farm so he could get a job. But she does not want him to do it, because she thinks that he just want to get close to her and even do her. And before he became married, she would 100 % right, but not anymore. Smash Gamer still has problems with controlling his hormones when he sees her, but he is working on a way to control those hormones. Fluttershy: Does not like that she does not take responsibility for her wrong-doings and that she tried to take control of others. But he does not say anything because he does not want be destroyed by her, like what happened during the "Fly-Incident". But he would be lying if he said that he did not find her beautiful. Now they have forgiven each other and treat each other like brother and sister, even if Smash Gamer does not agree with Fluttershy's solution to the Vampire Bat problem at Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie: He knows that she is a very good pony, but he does find her very annoying and simple-minded for the most parts. But he still respects her for the things that she does for well for others. She was also the first of the mane 6 that he met in person, when he arrived in Ponyville after being transported from the human world. Rainbow Dash: Looks up to her like a hero, he was the only pony who directly fought against the Mare-Do-Well and even tried to beat her up in front of everypony. He also admire her flying skills and loyalty. He used to fully support her in her quest to become a Wonderbolt, but has most recently tried to convince Rainbow Dash that the Wonderbolts are not as great as they look because of what they have done during the more recent years. Rarity: His respect towards her increased after seeing after her generous she really is in "Rarity Takes Manehattan". He also respects the dresses she makes because Lyra really loves them. But she still did not like that she make Spike feel guilty that she kept the fire ruby that he made for his birthday. Pokémon he used to have 1. Claydol (It was one of Smash Gamer's most useable Pokémon on his previous team, he later gave it to his daughter) 2. Shelgon (It used to be stubborn and ignored the commands Smash Gamer told it to do, but is quickly became more willing to fight when it was given to his daughter) Gallery The Heartstrings Family.png|Smash Gamer with his wife, daughter and adoptive step-sister All is forgiven.gif|Smash Gamer watched Fluttershy forgive his daughter I'm-in-trouble.gif|Vinyl Scratch trying to seduce Smash Gamer Wedding.gif|The Wedding meme for Lyra's and Smash's wedding File:Aranryanchampion_(pony).png|Smash Gamer without a cutie-mark Trivia # He is the creator of the Lawl-style game: "Super Smash Bros: Harmony of LOLz Rebirth". # If he had a voice in the actual show, he would he voiced by Matt Hill and sound just like Soarin'. Category:Characters Category:MLP OC's Category:The Heartstrings Family Category:Aranryanchampion